User talk:Robin Patterson
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —Berrybrick (talk) 01:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) |} SMW - Template:ThemeTable and its predecessors Hi Robin. I don't know SMW at all and I wonder if the Template:ThemeTable/renovations use it and it seems to me that the properties datas are used, the template search with only the name of the page the datas for image, figures, number of pieces and so on. It's a template used for example on some years pages (2015) and (I think) all the theme pages (Star Wars for a long page, Sofia the First for a little page). I don't know if this is my location (France) which causes problems, but it's almost impossible for me to edit those pages, either with my browser Firefox and my AWB because it's too long and there's an error. Sometimes I have an error too when I only want to reach the page. Do you think you could watch if there's a possibility for this template to work better? Before there's no problem, but since a few months it's terrible... I'm not admin here so maybe if there's something you could make you should speak with the admins User:ToaMatau2004, User:DocDoom2‎‎ or the past admin User:NovaFlare. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 07:24, September 30, 2014 (UTC) (Hope that my message is understandable as I'm not a native English) Robin's first responses Thank you, TSQ, for taking an interest. Yes, it is a big template, which may be why you have trouble opening pages that use it. It is used on a little over 200 pages. All of those "#if" calls are probably what slows it down. They cause trouble on Familypedia. History of how it came to be so big: ::2012-12-06T09:16:24‎ UltrasonicNXT (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (182,838 bytes) (+91,954)‎ ::2012-12-06T08:56:04‎ UltrasonicNXT (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (90,884 bytes) (+45,954)‎ ::2012-12-06T06:28:31‎ UltrasonicNXT (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (44,930 bytes) (+39,600)‎ ::2012-12-05T19:51:06‎ UltrasonicNXT (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,330 bytes) (-40)‎ ::2012-11-05T13:59:14‎ UltrasonicNXT (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,370 bytes) (+90)‎ ::2012-11-05T13:56:41‎ UltrasonicNXT (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (5,280 bytes) (+3,730)‎ ::2012-11-05T13:30:44‎ NightblazeSaber (Talk | contribs)‎ m . . (1,550 bytes) (-9)‎ . . (it's passing an extra space in with the parameter) ::2012-11-05T12:49:59‎ UltrasonicNXT (Talk | contribs)‎ . . (1,559 bytes) (+1,559)‎ . . (Created page ... Here's a printout of its coding (omitting repetitive parts in the middle): top • bottom Image #''' '''Set Pieces Figures Price Released }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} }| }}} }} It does seem to use semantic properties. In about the third line you can see: :| ?Title That is a typical code that selects a property to display. Here's the coding of that short page you mentioned: Sofia the First is a Disney DUPLO theme to be introduced in 2015. List of sets Category:Sofia the First Category:DUPLO Category:Themes introduced in 2015 I will have a closer look at where that template is used and what it displays. Bonjour/bonsoir. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:27, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Earlier versions Here's another bit of history: Brickipedia:Forum/ThemeTable. Tu-Sais-Qui is not the only person to have had problems with it. You said "Before there's no problem, but since a few months it's terrible"; maybe there has been another software change that needs adjusting to. I think a new forum should be started. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:05, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Talk:2014 I have posted about this access problem the first time in the talk page Talk:2014 because the page 2014 used the Template:ThemeTable/renovations. Now ToaMatau have replace this template by a manual table, but like this some people don't add all the infos. I thought that the problem appear because there was too much sets in the 2014 page, but even with the 2015 page and a few sets, problem is present. Even the "Sofia" page seems to be slow at publishing whereas there are only two sets in the table. For the old forum, it's problem with a previous version before the "renovation" thing and it seems to have worked well one or two years. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 12:13, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I did. I have yet to act on it yet.--Toa Matau 13:56, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Discussion of reversions by LEGOFan999 of accurate, good-faith edits As a rule of thumb, anything that is incorrect I will amend. --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness :That does not go any way to explaining why you deleted everything I had added to the skatepark article. What was incorrect? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:37, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Please read my messages with more care. --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness :I think he is trying to say that he is going to fix up what you did and re-add it.--Toa Matau 14:18, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Being a user on this wiki does not entitle you to blatantly disregard our editing policy other than to naively badge farm. Consider this as a stern first warning. --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness :Ah, I see. Part of that "policy" appears to be at least 5 years out of date - have we not moved to CC-BY-SA licensing? The sentence that most interests me is "It is good practice to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes." LEGOFan999 might like to tell us why he "blatantly" disregarded that sentence when reverting my edit with no explanation. Which part of the policy did I disregard? I have still not seen an answer to my question about what was incorrect in my skatepark article additions, carefully deduced or transcribed from a real-life paper print of the instruction manual. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:26, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :So I take it you don't actually want to resolve this situation then? You'd rather blame me rather than actually admit you were at fault? --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness ::You are the only one of us at fault, apparently, because you have clearly breached the policy you told me to observe and you have repeatedly refused to answer my polite requests that you tell me what you think I have done that is wrong in any way. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:57, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :I told him a while back to fix up and re-add the edits. If they aren't back up now, I shall let him know about it.--Toa Matau 11:15, October 1, 2015 (UTC) I don't really know why I should squander my valuable time quarreling with someone as narrow minded or as conceited as you. So, word of advice - "if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all". --[[User talk:LEGOFan999|'LEGOFan999']]King of Awesomeness :There's no need to be rude with this issue, LEGOfan.--Toa Matau 19:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC)